Prue Halliwell
Penny & Allen Halliwell (avós) * Patricia Halliwell & Victor Bennet (Pais) * Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell e Paige Matthews (Irmãs) * Leo Wyatt, Henry Mitchell e Coop (Cunhados) *Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, Irmãs de Prudence, Tamora e Kat Mitchell e Henry Mitchell, Jr. (Sobrinhos) |ativos = Telecinese * Projeção Astral |básicos = Feitiços * Poções * Vidência |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Jornalista da 415 Magazine * Casa de Leilões Buckland * Museu Americano de História Nacional |guardião = Leo Wyatt |lealdade = As Encantadas }} Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (28 outubro de 1970 - 17 de maio de 2001) foi a filha primogênita de Patty Halliwell, uma bruxa, e Victor Bennet, um mortal. Ela é a irmã mais velha de Piper e Phoebe, e meia-irmã de Paige Matthews.O poder com o qual Prue nasceu foi telecinese, que lhe permitiu mover objetos com sua mente. Em 24 de março de 1975, ela foi visitada pela versão futura de si mesma. Em novembro de 1975, depois de todas as irmãs terem nascido, sua avó,Penny, bloqueou seus poderes para impedir que um bruxo,Nicholas,as matasse para roubar seus poderes. A memória de ter tido os poderes foi apagada por sua avó. Seis meses após a morte de sua avó, as irmãs recuperaram seus poderes, tornando-se as Encantadas - as bruxas mais poderosas de todos os tempos. Como era a mais velha de quatro irmãs, Prue era considerado o mais poderoso e destemido, e ocasionalmente chamada de "Super Bruxa". Durante sua vida, Prue tinha de equilibrar o seu destino de derrotar as forças do mal em São Francisco com assumir a responsabilidade por suas irmãs e levar uma vida normal como uma mulher de negócios bem sucedida. Embora ela tenha sido tragicamente assassinada por Shax, o assassino pessoal da Fonte de todo mal, em seu terceiro ano de bruxa,a personagem Prue e suas habilidades garantem que ela nunca será esquecida, e supõe-se que ela tenha acompanhado as batalhas de suas irmãs. Biografia Pré-Charmed Parto e Infância thumb|200px|Prue com criança. Prue nasceu em 28 de outubro de 1970 em São Francisco, Califórnia. Ela é a filha primogênita de Patty Halliwell, uma bruxa e Victor Bennett, um mortal. Como uma bruxa, Prue desenvolveu o poder mágico de telecinese, o que lhe permitiu mover coisas com sua mente. Em 24 de março de 1975, ela foi visitada por uma versão futura de si mesma. Também nesse dia, Patty assinou um pacto com o bruxo Nicholas para abençoar um anel que o fez imune aos poderes das suas filhas. Em novembro de 1975, após Phoebe nascer, sua avó Penny fez um feitiço para vincular seus poderes, e assim impedir Nicholas de matá-las e ter seus poderes Como visto na 1ª Temporada, nbo episódio "That '70 Episode".. A memória sobre seus poderes foram apagados através dos feitiço. thumb|200px|left|Prue e Victor no parquinho. Pouco tempo antes da morte de Patty, Prue e Victor tinham um bom relacionamento, e ainda estava morando na Mansão. Certo dia, Prue ouviu um som, que era uma mistura de notas, que atraem crianças demoniacas. Apesar de Prue não ser demociaca, Prue foi inexplicavelmente atraida pelo som, que a levava até um Caminhão de Sorvete, fora de sua casa. Ela entrou no caminhão e de repende estava no recreio, onde mora no Nada. Victor acabou percebendo que Prue não estava mais na cama, e ele então corre para fora e vê um van, assim, fazendo pensar que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Ee abriu a porta e encontrou no parque infantil também. Ele conseguiu encontrar Prue, e devolvê-la a salva. No entanto, Grmas não ficou feliz quando descobriu. Como testemunhou no episódio "We All Scream for Ice Cream", na 3ª Temporada. thumb|200px|Tristeza de uma menina. Após três anos, Prue testemunhou sua mãe ser morta pelo Demônio da Água, e viu seu corpo sendo levado, e foi uma memória que assombrava ela para o resto de sua vida. Desde de então, Prue era incapaz de dizer "Eu te amo" para alguém, com medo de que isso aconteceria com as pessoas para quem dizesse, já que foi a última coisa que disse para sua mãe. Mencionado por Prue na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "From Fear to Eternity". Foi revelado, que Prue, Piper, Phoebe e Grams tinham um canhorro de estimação, que deram o nome de Rasputin, mas elas perderam ele. Anos mais tarde, Phoebe lança um feitiço de Achados e Perdiso, e Rasputin volta, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ficasse na Mansão. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Wrestling With Demons". Anos como Adolescente e Adulta thumb|200px|left|Prue em seus anos adolescente. Quando Prue estava no ensino médio, ela se tornou popular, e ótimo estudando, era presidente do Conselho Estudantil, e então tornou-se Lider de Torcida. Menciona na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Coyote Piper". Em algum momento, ela ficou rebelde, ao ponto de fugir de cada, com um namorado que Grams não aprovava. Como mencionado na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Be Careful What You Witch For". Porém isso não a impedia de apreser a ser responsável e protetora da familia. Quando ela tinha 21 anos, sofreu um acidente de carro, e se culpava por ter ferido sua irmã mais nova Phoebe Halliwell, já que ela foi internada em um hospital, depois do acidente. Quando Prue tinha dezessete anos, ela se apaixonou por um garoto, e ela achava que ele sentia o mesmo. Mas o garoto atacou Prue, fazendo com que Grams ficasse indgando, que de acordo com Piper, usou algum feitço para fazer esse garoto desaparecer. thumb|200px|Prue com seus 20 anos. Prue tinha planos para ir ao leste, estudar para ser uma Fotógrafa, mas Grams não aceitou, e forçou sua estadia na Coasta Oeste, onde cursou Gold State University. Quando fui para a faculdade, Piper e Prue se mudou para um apartamento juntos em North Beach. Prue pegou História e era uma estudante séria, mas ainda se tornou popular na faculdade, como ela namorou o capitão do time de futebol (que mais tarde treina para ser um ser humano demonizado), estrela do receptor Tom Peters. Como revelado por Prue na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Wrestling With Demons". Ela se formou com honras de Ouro State University. Prue e Andy sempre foram amigos desde a infância. Mas no colegial o sentimento que sentiam cresce, ao ponto de querem ser mais que amigos, mas Andy teve que se mudar para Portland, e nada aconteceu até se encontrarem em um hospital. Morte de Penny thumb|200px|left|Prue e Piper encontram Grams, após ter caido da escada. Quando foram para a faculdade, Piper e Prue alugaram um apartamento juntas em North Beach. Isso durou até 1997 quando Penny ficou doente. Elas se mudaram novamente para a mansão, para viver com a avó e com Phoebe. Prue ficou noiva de seu chefe, Roger, e pediu que Piper fosse a madrinha o casamento. Mas Roger secretamente dava em cima de Phoebe, e depois falava que ela é que o estava assediando. Nessa época, Penny tirou uma foto das três irmãs juntos na frente da Mansão. Penny planejava usar uma poção para tirar os poderes permanentemente, porque ela pensava que nunca seria capaz de colocar de lado suas diferenãs e se unir para comprir seu destino, e em parte por causa do seu desejo pessoal para mantê-los a salvo de todos os perigos que seus poderes poderiam causar. Isso foi contra a vontade de Patty, mas Penny faleceu antes que pudesse fazer isso. 1ª Temporada Descobrindo ser uma Encantada thumb|200px|Piper e suas irmãs na noite em que os seus poderes um despertados. Seis meses após a morte da avó, Phoebe retorna de Nova Iorque para viver com suas irmãs, e continua a mesma inimizade que já existia entre Phoebe e Prue. Naquela noite, Phoebe e Piper estavam brincando com a Câmara de Espirito, e de repente o ponteiro move sozinho, ditando "S-O-T-Ã-O". Phoebe curiosa, vai até a porta trancada do sótão, mas abre por conta própria e mostra o Livro das Sombras, que está escondido dentro de um baú velho. Em seguida, ela lanca o feitiço Dominius Trinius que desperta os poderes das três irmãs, que estavam vinculados por causa de Grams, quando eram mais jovens. thumb|200px|left|Prue derruba todos os medicamentos das pratileiras. Nem Prue, nem Piper acreditaram nela quano disse que eram bruxas, que realizaram uma profecia feita por sua ancestral Melinda Warren, em que eram os seres mágicos do bem mais poderosos que o mundo já viu. Mais tarde, quando estava no Museu de História Natural, ela acidentalmente usa seus poderes em Roger, quando faz a tinta da caneta explodir em sua camisa. Ela também usa depois através das mãos, apertando a gravata de Roger. Depois Phoebe descobre o gatilho para Prue usar seus poderes na fármacia, quando deixou-a irritada, e fez com que todos os remédios da farmacia, saissem do lugar, indo para todos os lados. thumb|200px|As irmãs recitando o feitiço. Então sua irmã Piper descobre que seu namorado, chamado Jeremy, é na verdade um feiticeiro, que se aproximou das irmãs para quando tivessem seus poderes novamente, pudesse matar as Encantadas e e receber seus poderes. Depois de tê-lo congelado, ela foge dele, e vai direto para a Mansão. As irmãs fazem o Feitiço Para Perder um Amor Para Sempre, só que ele não deu certo, porque Phoebe teve um premonição, que mostra Jeremy resistindo ao feitiço. Ele vai a Mansão, e então ataca as irmãs. Prue lembra do que estava escrito atrás da Câmara de Espirito, e recita junto com suas irmãs:"O Poder das Três Nos Libertará", até Jeremy ser destruido Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Reencontro com Victor thumb|200px|left|Prue fica chateada ao saber que seu pai voltou. Depois de não vê-lo ou ter se comunicado com seu pai Victor por mais de 20 anos, ele misteriosamente volta para São Francisco e decide ver Prue, que na hora estava trabalhando na Buckland. Emabora ela não sabia quem era, tratou-o como qualquer outro cliente, até ela olha para ele, e perceber quem ele realmente era. Furiosa, pede ao Victor que saia imediatamente, e para ele não se aproximar dela ou de suas irmãs. Após seu encontro com Victor, ela imediatamente vai para a Mansão, e contar para suas irmãs sobre Victor, que ele abandonou-as e agora está de volta, e quer jantar com elas. Prue óbviamente não concorda, e achava que Piper e Phoebe também não, mas Prue era a única a ter lembranças sobre Victor, e Piper e Phoebe também queriam ter. thumb|200px|Prue conversando com Andy. Phoebe fica indgnada, e vai até a casa de seu pai. Ele a confude com Piper, e se abraçam, e Phoebe tem uma premonição, de Victor roubando o Livro das Sombras. Confusa, volta para a Mansão, para se arrumar para o jantar. Prue, estava certa de que não ia, mas depois de uma conversa com Andy, ele convencê-la de ir ao jantar. No jantar, é descoberto os verdadeiros planos de sua volta, que é nem mais nem menos de que roubar o Livro das Sombras, para que fiquem sem poderes, e possam protegê-las. As irmãs ficam zangadas, e explicam a ele que os poders são parte delas, e que não vão abrir mão disso. thumb|200px|left|Piper consegue salvar o bolo. Victor então, colocou sua perna para fora, fazendo com que o garçom tropeçasse, e fazendo com que bolo caisse. Mas Piper congela, e salva o garçom da queda. Quando o restaurante descongela, Victor percebe que Piper mudou de posição, e ele fala a elas, que sabem que são bruxas. Todos foram a Mansão, e Victor insiste em ver o Livro das Sombras, mas Prue fica brava, e elhe diz que não, arremessando através da sala. Phoebe diz a verdade sobre seu pai, sobre sua premonição, e fala que Prue estava certa o tempo todo. thumb|200px|Victor e Prue finalmente se entendem. No outro dia, Phoebe encontra Victor fora da Mansão, pedindo que confie nele. Ele a agarra, e ela acaba tendo outra premonição, de Victor roubando o Livro das Sombras, mas depois ele usa metamorfose em Marshall, seu vizinho. Ela corre para dentro da Mansão, encontra suas irmãs, com mais dois metamorfos. Phoebe dá uma desculpa, sobe e vai até o sótão, procurar algum feitiço para derrotar metamorfos. Quando ela desce, um dos metamorfos mudou de aparência, parecendo com Victor, confundiso-a. Os dois tentam convencer de que o o outro é falso, até o verdadeiro chamar "Prudence". Ela move o Anel da Proteção para Victor, e as irmãs recitam o feitiço. Ele funciona e deixa Victor ileso. Depois, as irmãs quiseram almoçar com ele, mas foi forçado a voltar para Nova York, mas deixou uma fita de video de seu primeiro Natal juntos. Morte de Andy thumb|200px|left|Phoebe vê Andy morrer. Em uma manhã, Phoebe recebe uma premonição de Andy ser morto por uma bola de energia. Apesar de desconhecidos para elas na época, Rodrigues estava trabalhando com o demônio do tempo, Tempus, que foi enviado pela Fonte para ajudar a matar as Encantadas Sem o conhecimento das Irmãs ou Andy, Rodriquez, que era na verdade um demônio, e não era um funcionário da Administração Interna, Andy foi chamado para interrogatório por ele sobre os muitos casos não resolvidos envolvendo ele e as irmãs Halliwell. thumb|200px|Prue conversando com Andy sobre a premonição de Phoebe. Para proteger o segredo de Prue, ele mentiu e disse que não fazia ideia do que estava falando, mas Rodrigues falou q ele sabia que Prue Halliwell era uma bruxa e que ele queria encontrá-la. Horas depois, Andy e Prue se encontram para discutir a premonição de Phoebe, em que ele morreria. Prue pediu-lhe que não fosse a casa das irmãs hoje, porque foi lá que foi morto. Mesmo relutante no inicio, ele acaba concondando. Então, Rodrigues vai a Mansão, e joga uma bola de nergia na direção de Phoebe, matando-a. Ele joga na direção de Piper, mas ela o congela, e Prue desvia a bola de energia que também foi congelada, e mata Rodrigues. thumb|200px|left|Prue chora pela morte de Piper. O tempo volta novamente, e tudo aconteceu novamente do mesmo jeito. Mas Phoebe, devido seus poderes de premonição, ela sente que aquilo já havia acontecido. Tempus fala a Rodrigues que as irmãs não irão saber de nada sobre o regresso de tempo, e que ele vai fazer isso até conseguir matar as Encantadas. Rodrigues vai novamente, no mesmo horário, e joga uma bola de energia em Phoebe, matando-a. Rapidamente, jogou uma bola de energia em Piper, e mata-a. Mas quando ele foi jogar uma bola de energia em Prue, ela desvia, e mata-o novamento. O tempo volta novamente, e tudo aconteceu novamente do mesmo jeito. thumb|200px|Rodriguez joga uma bola de energia contra Andy. Mesmo que Prue tenha falado para que Andy não vá a Mansão, ele foi de carro, e ficou parado vendo do outro lado da rua. Ele viu Kit assobiar para Rodrigues, e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Ao chegar em casa, Rodrigu~es atirou uma bola de energia nas irmãs, e Prue acaba ficando inconsciente, já que Piper empurrou-a para fora do caminho da bola. Andy sai do carro, entra na mansão com uma arma, mas Rodrigues joga uma bola de energia, atigindo-o, e mandando-o para o outro lado do quarto, batendo na Sala Hutch, e matando-o instantaneamente. Piper e Phoebe amarram Rodrigues em uma cadeira, e começam a fazer perguntas sobre Tempus. Mas ele se recusa a falar, dizendo que poderia matar ele, sem nenhum problema. thumb|200px|left|Prue e Andy conversando. Prue e Andy tiveram uma conversa, enquanto ela estava inconsciente. Ele fala que quebrou a promessa, e foi até a Mansão, e a premonição de Phoebe aconteceu. Andy fala que era para ele morrer, que era destino, e que ele não deveria mudar. Ele fala que Prue tem que aceitar sua morte, e mesmo que Prue não quisesse sair, ele sabia que Andy estaria bem. Então, Prue volta a ficar conscinte, e procura um feitiço no Livro das Sombras. Ela e suas irmãs recitam um feitiço para avançar o tempo, assim matando Tempus no processo. Ela solta Rodrigues, e ele finge que ia sair, mas se vira e joga uma bola de energia na direção de Rodrigues, e Prue desvia essa bola, indo em direção a Rodriguez, matando-o. No dia seguinte, as irmãs vão ao Funeral de Andy, junto com Darryl Morris. 2ª Temporada Aniversário como Bruxa thumb|200px|Prue não entendo porquê não conseguiu usar seus poderes. Certo dia, Prue e Piper são chamadas pela Phoebe que estava no sótão, porque as páginas do Livro das Sombras estavam virando. Quando o Livro para em uma página, Phoebe começa a ler, mas não consegue terminar, porque apareceu um portal, onde um demônio telecinéticamente move o Livro para ele, mesmo que Prue estivesse tentando usar seu poder. Elas discutem que o "Poder Unico" do Livro, era o de Prue, pois ela tinha o poder mais ofensivo entre todas as irmãs, mas ela não concorda com isso. thumb|200px|left|Nicholas atacando Prue. Enquanto Prue trabalhava na Casa de Leilões Buckland, Jeremy Burns aparece no P3, e ataca Piper, que estava com Rob. Como Jeremy estava se adaptando ao poder de Piper, ela liga para Prue e Phoebe, e Prue lembra-se do feitiço que usaram para derrotá-lo antes. Elas ressitam, e o derrotam. Prue vem para verificar a Piper, Piper e diz-lhe como ela ouviu Grams. Depois disso, Prue vai até Piper, para verificar se estava tudo bem, e ela diz que ouviu Grams falando algo para ela. Abraxas, em seguida, enviado o bruxo Nicholas após Prue em seu local de trabalho, ele a atacou, mas pouco antes do colapso que cantava o feitiço para destruí-lo. Ela foi parar no hospital onde suas irmãs a visitaram, ela disse que sentiu que Abraxas tomar o Livro foi uma saída para eles, pois eles poderiam voltar para levar uma vida normal outra vez o que significava não arriscando suas vidas o tempo todo e perder a aqueles que amam. thumb|200px|Prue sendo consolada por suas irmãs. Prue, em seguida, procura consolo em Darryl Morris, parceiro de Andy no departamento de polícia. Darryl disse para Prue que ele queria dar-lhe uma mensagem dele. Naquela manhã, depois que ele a viu, Andy disse-lhe para lhe dizer que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, que não seria culpa dela. Ele não queria que ela culpasse a si mesma. Então, Prue vai para a Mansão, depois de dar um abraço em Darryl. Ela e suas irmãs, em seguida, tentou ir contra o Abraxas novamente, mas Prue foi incapaz de canalizar seus poderes e obter o livro. Ela, então, disse como ela estava se sentindo, como ela era a culpada pela morte de Andy. Piper e Phoebe confortá-la e depois, ela foi capaz de ir contra Abraxas com suas irmãs e recuperarem o Livro das Sombras. Manny Hanks thumb|200px|left|Prue conversando sobre os assassinatos com suas irmãs. Meses após seu aniversário como Bruxa, começa a ter ondas de calor por todo São Francisco, e também ocorrem assassinatos noite após noite. Além disso, Phoebe começa a ter sonhos estranhos, onde ela mata homens, enquanto tem relações sexuais com eles. As irmãs, então, começam a desconfiar de que há um demônio envolvido, principalmente depois que Darryl vai até a Mansão, e mostra fotos dos homens que Phoebe sonhava em matar, e que realmente morreram. Elas percebem que na verdade, Phoebe pode ser esse demônio acidentalmente. thumb|200px|Manny tentando se comportar como Dan. Piper acha esse demônio no Livro das Sombras, e mostra para suas irmãs. Devido a isso, Prue se propõe a fazer um feitiço, que irá fazer esse Succubus, morrer através de chamas. Porém, esse feitiço sai pela culatra, e transformou Prue em um homem, pois assim, ele conseguiria atrair e destruir Succubus. Prue, envergonhada, se esconde no banheiro, não querendo sair de lá, mas Piper convence Prue a sair de lá. Minutos depois, Dan bate na porta, e Piper fala que Prue como homem era Manny Hanks. Manny tenta imitar as atituldes de Dan, para ver se consegue ter um comportamento de um homem. thumb|200px|left|Manny voltando a ser Prue. Após Manny gravar sua fita, ele vai até uma sala onde Piper e Phoebe se encontram. Após ela ter sido barrada pelo Inspetor Smith, Phoebe chama Manny, que dá um soco em Owen. Smith tenta prender Manny, mas ele dá outro soco nele, mostrando que Prue conseguiu usar seus poderes, para aumentar sua força fisica. Manny é preso por Darryl, e ele passa a ser vitima de Succubus, depois de um flash de Phoebe. Manny vai ao banheiro, e Phoebe tem um outro flash - o Succubus está na mansão. Phoebe e Piper vão atrás dele, mas o Succubus agarrou Manny e levou-o pela janela. Piper sugere a Phoebe que ela reveja sua conexão com a Succubus. Phoebe passou a controlar Succubus, e Manny diz que ele é realmente uma mulher, que ele pode resistir. O Succubus é derrotado no armário, após ser jogado por Manny, voltando a Prue. Bane Jessup thumb|200px|Prue projetando-se astralmente pela primeira vez. Poucos meses depois de Prue ter se tornando um homem, uma mulher invade a Mansão, e tenta matar as irmãs com uma arma, mas Prue consegue desviar as balas, fazendo com que ela seja atingida e morta, consequentemente. Então, Prue teve que ir trabalhar, para uma reunião importante, só que Piper ficou apressando-a, e a fez desenvolver o poder de Projeção Astral, onde ela projetou uma cópia perfeita dela. thumb|200px|left|Prue vestindo as roupas da Sra. Hellfire. Depois disso, ela e Piper foram até o apartamento da mulher que atacaou-as na Mansão. Prue encontra roupas caras, jóias e perucas; Piper encontra a geladeira e armários vazios, todas as mensagens endereçadas a "morador atual", e rosas com um cartão: "Ms. Hellfire, até nos encontrarmos, afinal, Bane". Prue começa experimentar as roupas da Sra. Hellfire. Então, os ajudantes de Bane entram no apartamento, mas Piper rapidamente congela-os. Prue se setne orbrigada a figir ser a Sra. Hellfire, já que não sabiam com que ela se parecia. Piper os descongela, e deixa Prue ir com eles. thumb|200px|Prue como Sra. Hellfire, hipinotizada pelo Mal. Prue encontra Bane e ele diz que ela não confirmou a Halliwell. Bane pergunta sobre Steadwell para Prue e apenas diz que "foi uma explosão". Jack chama Prue, para ela trabalhar, mas Bane estava falando com ela ao mesmo tempo. Então, Prue faz uma brava projeção astral para seu escritório, mas ela volta rapidamente. Prue encontra Bane e demandas a serem pagos. Bane diz que vai pagar-lhe quando o Halliwells estiverem mortas. Prue, diz o chefe tem o hábito de desaparecer, em vez de pagar. Eventualmente, as irmãs descobrem que Barbas estava por trás de tudo isso. Com seu poder ele controla Prue, dando-lhe a impressão de que suas irmãs são o inimigo, mas Piper e Phoebe separam seu astral do seu corpo, fazendo-a ver a verdade, terminando com o plano, e fazendo Barbas retornar. thumb|left|200px|Bane se preparando para sequestrar Prue. Mais tarde, Prue decide sair da Casa de Leilões da Buckland, depois de um patrão desonesto novos assumiu, e Prue discordou com sua maneira de trabalhar. Seu sonho, desd de criança, era ser uma fotografa profissional, e ela estava pensando se isso era o que realmente queria, até que ela foi sequestrada na Mansão. Ela foi levada a um lugar distante da cidade, onde havia poucas pessoas. Seu olhos e maõs foram amarrados com um pano, para que ela não visse e nem usasse seus poderes, pois percebeu que quem a sequestrada foi Bane Jessup. thumb|200px|Bane tentando conversar com Bane. Bane, queria que ela, e talvez suas irmãs, o ajudassem com o Ordo Malorum, que são generais demoníacos da batalha, contra todos os seres mágicos do bem, especialmente Litvack, que queria matá-lo, por saber muito sobre demônios. Prue, apesar de no inicio não ter gostado disso, ela confiou nele, e passou a tentar ajudá-lo com isso, tanto que até o protegeu de um ataque demoníaco. Bane diz que é a primeira vez que alguém acreditava nele há muito tempo. Ele nem sempre foi um criminoso e tinha sonhos de uma vida honesta uma vez, mas acha que é tarde demais para ele. Prue acha que os sonhos são apenas sonhos, mas Bane não acredito nisso. thumb|left|200px Após descobrir onde Prue estava, Piper e Phoebe vão até a cada de Bane, e veem Prue e Bane se beijando, após terem tido relações sexuais possivelmente. Após isso, as irmãs levam Bane para a Mansão, mas elas não continuam a acreditar nele. Piper e Phoebe acha que Prue perdeu, mas Prue pensa que Litvack precisa ser vencido, mesmo que Bane minta para eles. Horas depois, eles vão até a o Mausoléu, onde Litvack se esconde, e ss irmãs se escondem atrás de uma parede, esperando um sinal de Bane, Piper congela o quarto. Piper tenta tirar a arma da mão de Litvack quando Litvack repente se move a mão dele, ele só pretendia congelar. thumb|200px|Prue e Bane dizendo adeus. Litvack cria uma bola de fogo gigante, dizendo que isso vai agradar "a Fonte", mas Prue diz a Piper para descongelar Bane. Bane se arrasta atrás do assistente, tira sua arma e explode Litvack. Mortalmente ferido, Litvack atira de volta, acertando o assistente. Bane explica que Litvack foi telepas e teria sabido o que eles estavam planejando tinha ele lhes disse que era resistente a seus poderes. Ele decidiu fazer Litvack acho que ele tinha traído as irmãs - e a única maneira era fazer com que as irmãs acho que ele tinha traído-los. Após voltarem para a Mansão, Prue diz adeus a Bane, abraçando-lhe. 3ª Temporada Tornando-se uma "Super-Bruxa" thumb|200px|left|Prue usando um Cristal para Troxa contar a verdade. Após Piper ter ido com Leo aos Céus, Prue e Piper ficarma sozinhas por um tempo. Devido a isso, Prue começou a estudar o Livro das Sombras Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "The Honeymoon's Over"., tendo assim, um maior conhecimento sobre as informações que ele continha. Ela chegou ao ponto de dela criar uma Armadilha Para Demônios através de uma Jaula de Cristal, que é uma espécie de dispositivo últil, que continuou a ser usado por suas irmãs após sua morte. Isso, porém, faz Prue começar a ficar obcecada em encontrar demônios e derrotá-los, como nos mostra quando ela quase matou o namorado de Phoebe, Cole Turner, que era o Belthazor. thumb|200px|Abbey se vestindo como Prue. Ela cresce cada vez mais confiante e agressiva, decicando todo o seu para a Bruxaria, ficando cada vez mais determinada com seus deveres Wicca, deixando de lado namoros e paqueras, e até mesmo o trabalho. Isso só piorou, quando descobriam que a Triade, estava através delas, e mandaram o demônio Belthazor para tentarem matá-las. Além disso, Prue começa a suspeitar que tudo o que tem haver com ela, está relacionado a demônios, e nunca a mortais, e por isso não percebeu que Abbey à persequia e planejava matá-la para ser a Prue. thumb|200px|left|Prue chutando um demônio. Prue ficou tão dedicada a bruxaria, que ela passou a apresentar conhecimentos em artes marciais, para poder lutar contra demônios, sem realmente usar seu poder contra eles, apesar de que ela combinou suas habilidades com seu poder telecinético. Ela começou a dar chutes, fazer flips e até mesmo acrobácias, além de várias formas de defesa pessoal. Ela mostra desde de que Piper foi com Leo até os Céus, mas suas habilidades se intensificaram depois de ter se tornado uma empata, e derrotado um demônios incensivel, chamado Vinceres. Após esta experiência, ela aprendeu a organizar sua vida melhor. Em um exemplo, ela foi capaz de marcar uma sessão de fotos à tarde, ir a um encontro à noite, e depois caçar demônios na parte da manhã. Tornando-se uma Empata thumb|200px Em 2001, em um dia, Prue teve uma dor de dente, e decide ir ao dentista. Sem saber que Cole está na direção dela, ela se vê em frente a um prédio de apartamentos para Condenados, e começa a escutar um homem lá dentro. Ela sobe as escadas e encontra uma homem agachado, mas ele pede de que vá embora. Ele se queixa de sentir as dores de todos, por toda a cidade, e até mesmo a dor de dente que Prue sentia. Então, ela vai até a Mansão Halliwell, e conta o que aconteceu no caminho do dentista, e Leo Wyatt suspeita que o homem seja um empata, um sere mágico que sente as emoções humanas. thumb|200px|left|Prue adquirindo empatia. Enquanto suas irmãs, Leo e Cole iam a um almoço, ela volta ao prédio abandonado e descobre que o nome daquele homem é Vince. Ela vai até o lugar onde Vince está, e pede que ele venha com ela, mas ele se recusa a sair da sala. Ela começa a conversar com ele, tentando convencê-lo. De repente, o Guarda bate e porta e tenta entrar, mas Prue usa seu poder, e não deixa ele entrar. Ela começa a criar um feitiço, para que Vince livre seus poderes. thumb|200px|Prue sentindo o amor de Cole e Phoebe Depois disso, Prue vai ao dentista, tentar remarcar o horário, mas então, começa a ir descontroladamente, já que ela estava sentindo as emoções ao redor, especificamente a de uma mulher que lhe deram gás do riso. Ela volta para a Mansão, na mesma hora que Cole ia saindo, e ela sente que Cole e Phoebe estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Elas vão até a cozinha, e dizem que ela tornou-se um Empata, mas Leo confessa que está preocupado se ela irá suportar a empaia, já que ela não tem esse poder. Como eles ficaram preocupados, ela sentiu, e acidentalmente explode telecinéticamente a TV da cozinha thumb|200px|left|Prue não conseguindo suportar a empatia. No dia seguinte, Leo e Piper vão até o porão, onde Prue estava agachada, para tentar não sentir as emoções captadas da rua inteira. Leo e Piper tenta convencê-la a sair e ajudá-los a encontrar Vince, mas Prue faz com que um feixe do teto cair. Apesar disso, eles então vão até empata que amaldioçoou Vince, e ele acaba ficando assustado ao saber que ele está livre. Prue sente, e descontrola seus poderes. Elas volta para a Mansão, escondem Prue no porão novamente. Phoebe pensa que Prue pode aprender a canalizar as emoções que ela está sentindo, e assim tornar-se poderoso o suficiente para lutar Vinceres. thumb|200px|Prue e Vince lutando. Com ajuda do Padre Thomas, ela foi capaz de controlar a empatia, e acabou que a empatia avançou seus poderes a limites incalculáveis. Foi capaz de realizar façanhas espetaculares de artes macias e superou até memso de Phoebe, que tinha anos de treino. Prue derrotou Vinceres, se projetando astralmente para dentro do corpo dele, forçando-o a sentir toda a bagagem emociaonal que ela carregava, fazendo com que sua empatia, fosse junto com ele. Prue tornou-se Empata na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Casamento de Piper Halliwell Morte Vida Após a Morte Efeito em Piper Halliwell thumb|200px|left|Piper querendo ser proativa. Após a morte de Prue, todos ficaram abalados com esse fato, sendo que sua irmã Piper foi a mais afetada. Isso começou, quando ela desenvolveu um sentimento por Prue ter morrido, e não aguentou o fato de ter uma outra irmã, que irá substituir o papel de Prue. Ela, então, começou a fazer uma Caça aos Demônios, como Prue tinha ficado obcecada em matar demônios um dia; Piper queria vencer qualquer demônios que encontrasse, não querendo saber quem era, e quais seus poderes. thumb|200px|Piper sentindo a fumaça da Fúria. Isso, porém a fez ficar vulnerável a uma raça de demônios, na qual sua fumaça, abre um portal de raiva não expressa, apenas em bruxas, e como Piper estava furiosa com a morte de Prue, as irmãs foram atacadas por esses demônios, as chamadas Fúrias, e ela fez Piper sentir a fumaça, transformando-a em uma Fúria. thumb|left|200px|Piper tendo um comportamento agressivo. Após o ataque, Piper começou a apresentar crises de tosse, mas escovado-lo, e ela também exibiu um comportamento característico das Fúrias onde queria punir uma pessoa por seu mau comportamento. Piper começou a desenvolver garras, e uma força maior. Cole, então, disse para Phoebe e Paige recuarem de Piper, porque ela estava se tornando um Furia, após Piper ter se teletransportando para o covil de Fúrias. Como as Fúrias Piper vestida em trajes tradicionais Fúria, suas irmãs tentaram descobrir uma maneira de obter Piper volta e tentou usar a chamar um feitiço da bruxa perdida. thumb|200px|Piper e as Fúrias. Com a ajuda de Paige e Cole, Phoebe era capaz de rastrear Piper usando sangue de Cole como isca para fazê-la voltar para a mansão. De repente, Cole está em uma profunda dor insana, devido a ele ser um demônio, as fúrias fez sentir a dor de todos os inocentes que tinha prejudicado no passado. Elas se teletransportaram e atacaram Cole. As fúrias começaram a atacar Paige até Cole criar uma bola de energia e ter jogado nas duas, vencendo-as. Paige agarra Piper e Phoebe chama Leo para que orbitassem ao mausoléu. thumb|200px|left| Paige continuou a dizer que estava tudo bem estar com raiva de Prue; Piper correu para a localização de Prue, onde foi armazenada e começou a bater a placa com o nome dela, chorando como ela questionou como Prue poderia deixá-la sozinha. Piper continuou a indicar como ela precisava de Prue e que ela não pode fazer isso sozinho como ela transformado novamente em seu estado normal. Depois disso, Piper aceitou melhor sua nova irmã, trazendo muffis cozidos no trabalho de Paige. Legado thumb|200px|Prue fechando a porta da mansão. Prue uma vez escreveu um feitiço para que bruxas pudessem usar o poder de Projeção Astral, sendo capaz de usá-lo em qualquer lugar desejado, porém, o fetiço é temporário. Leo falou desse feitiço para as irmãs, quando sofriam a ameaça de Zankou. Então, as irmãs lançaram esse feitiço, que permitiu a elas, ultilizarem o poder de Projeção Astral de Prue. Através disso, elas se projetaram para a Escola de Magia, e foram capaz de atacar Zankou. Após elas terem derrotado-o, elas voltam para seu corpo, e Piper agrade Prue por isso. Então, Prue fecha a porta da frente telecinéticamente, como a tradição. Descrição Fisica PrueChild.jpg Prue-1x01.jpg Prue-1x17.jpg Prue-1x22.jpg 2x01-PrueTalking.jpg Prue-2x07.jpg Prue-2x11.jpg Prue-2x13.jpg Prue-2x14.jpg Prue-2x22.jpg Prue-3x01.jpg Prue-3x04.jpg Prue-3x06.jpg PrueSmile.jpg Prue-3x19.jpg Prue-3x22.jpg Prue é sempre descrita como uma mulher bonita. Durante sua infância, ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro, com olhos verdes, e uma pinta em seu rosto. Como visto na quando as irmãs voltaram no tempo, em "That '70 Episode". A medida que ela cresce, ela continua com seus olhos verdes, porém seu cabelo escurece muito, chegando ao um castanho bem escuro, quase preto. Como visto em quase toda a 1ª Temporada. Prue manteve sua franja com um cabelo curto na altura dos ombros, mas seu cabelo começa a crescer, e ela deixa uma franja de lado, com o cabelo mais longo. Porém, seu cabelo clareou um pouco, deixando um tom parecido com o de Piper. Desde de o começo da 2ª Temporada. Prue também usava roupas profissionais, até que ela sai da Casa de Leilões, e passa a usar roupas mais casuais. Meses depois, ela mostra usar roupas mais reveladoras, dando preferências a blusas decotadas e tops. Traços de Personalidade thumb|Prue irritada. Prue tinha uma personalidade forte, que dizia exatamente o que pensava, e fazia o que quisesse, que fazia ela não ser uma mulher fácil. Ela também era decidida , pois ela até subiu no palco para terminar o discurso de Piper como representando da turma. Revelado em "Coyote Piper". Prue mostrou-se ser uma mulher nervosa e com raiva em certos momentos, que sempre arugmentasse a ganhar, mas também controlada em momentos dificieis. Como Prue cresceu cuidando das suas irmãs, praticamente obrigada por sua avó, Prue poderia ando-a uma mulher responsável. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|250px| *'Telecinese':Inicialmente, Prue herdou o poderes de mover objetos com o poder da mente, tendo que estar irritada ou frustada para usar seus poderes, mas aprendeu a canalizar melhor, não necessitando da raiva. Primeiramente, usava telecinese através dos olhos, até seus poderes crescerem, e usar através das mãos, que foi muito mais eficiente, podendo fazer Demônios e Feiticeiros voarem, sacudindo as mãos. Ela também poder desviar obejtos e poderes. Ela ainda foi capaz de usar telecinésia em uma forma de se teletransportar objetos. Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". thumb|250px| *'Projeção Astral':Prue primeiro ganhou este poder na 2ª Temporada. Até o início da 3ª Temporada, ela tinha o controle quase total do poder, visto que ela não caiu ao chão quando usá-lo. Ela também descobriu que ela não poderia usar seu poder Telecinético, enquanto no modo Astral. Também na 3ª Temporada, Prue ficou sobrecarregado gastando mais de seu tempo tentando encontrar demônios, mas também forçou uma Prue astral, a sair no casamento de Piper, e arruiná-lo. A Prue astral imita seu interior, seus desejos, que a levou a mudar de roupa, enquanto na auto astral. Poderes Básicos de Bruxa thumb|250px|Prue criando seu primeiro feitiço. *'Feitiços':Como uma bruxa, Prue possuia a capacidade de lançar feitiços e rituais. Ela inventou seu primeiro feitiço no episódio da 2ª Temporada, "Murphy's Luck", quando ela lançou um feitiço de proteção sobre uma garota chamada Maggie Murphy, que havia sido amaldiçoado com má sorte por um Espírito Assassino. Ela também foi capaz de criar um feitiço, para um Empata se livrar do seu poder. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Ela também criou vários feitiços durante a 3ª Temporada, e um deles foi Para Conjurar Animais Revelado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sympathy For The Demon"., e escreveu um feitiço para as irmãs usarem sua Projeção Astral. Revelado na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "Something Wicca This Way Goes...? ". thumb|250px *'Poções':Ela também conseguia criar poções. Prue não foi tão habilidosa com a poções, igual Piper ou Phoebe. Prue demonstrou essa capacidade para criar uma poção, para derrotar um demônio chamado Grimlock. Ela, também, praticamente combinou sua habilidade de intuição, com habilidade de criar poções, pois ela guardava ingredientes, que ela intuiu que precisasse um dia, como vemos quando queriam derrotar Cole. Apesar de Prue não ter feito muitas poções ao longo de sua vida, é bem provável que ela saiba como fazer, ou pelo menos tenha conhecimentos sobre que ingredientes, entre outras coisas. thumb|250px| *'Vidência':Prue foi capaz de usar essa capacidade de procurar demônios e objetos. Ela descobriu que Feiticeiros não podem ser encontrados pela vidência, mas aprende que se eles tiverem algum poder, roubado de uma bruxa, elas podem encontrá-lo. Ela também aprende a fazer vidência, para achar uma localização exta de algo, geralmente ultilizado algum item, como roupa ou até mesmo sangue. thumb|250px| *'Magia Natural':No Dia das Bruxas, Phoebe e suas irmãs são enviadas de volta no tempo, para salvar um bebê que foi profetizado. Porém, elas perceberam que não tinham poder, já que Melinda Warren não tinha nascida ainda. Mas Eva, um bruxa de um coven poderoso, ensinou as irmãs a usar o poder da natureza, e as formas originais de magia. Através disso, elas foram capaz de fazer coisas mesmo sem algum poder. Prue foi capaz de criar um grande Circulo de Proteção, que protegeu de qualquer mal, exceto balas, usando maças, folhas de louro, lavanda e alecrim. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que descobriu e segurou a gaiola de cristal útil, que tinha o poder de qualquer armadilha ou demônios electroucute. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no epidódio "All Halliwell's Eve". Outros Poderes thumb|250px| *'Poder das Três':Seu poder, juntamente com os poderes de suas irmãs, vem da união entre elas. Então, elas sempre tem que trabalhar em conjunto, para que não se quebre a força. Essa união, também permit que elas tenham uma proteção quando estão juntos, não podendo ser atingidas por ataques, como bolas de fogo por exemplo. Além disso, também há vários feitiços que exigem o conjunto e união entre elas, fato que, faz elas necessitarem uma outra, e por isso que quando um membro morre, o conjunto é enfraquecido, como é visto após Prue ter falecido. thumb|250px| *'Intuição':Prue, como suas irmãs Piper e Paige, tem o instinto natural de que ter um Sexto Sentido, e ter uma visão melhor, tornando-as mais intuitivas. Prue torna-se intuitiva desde de o inicio de ser uma Encantada, sendo que ela estava sempre falando que pensava em relação a magia, e felizmente, ela estava certa, como vimos quando ela disse a Phoebe, que nem todos os ataques teriam haver com ele, podendo ser causa de outros demônios. E ela estava certa, pois era o demônio Banshee, que estava atacando.Prue sentiu um calafrio apenas alguns segundos antes de Shax atacou ela e suas irmãs. thumb|250px| *'Agilidade':Em 2000, Prue começou a mostrar habilidades em combate, sem ter algum treino, ou algo tipo. Ela usava essas habilidades, principalmente para de sefender, como quando alguém lhe tentava atacar por trás, e ela conseguia derrubar a pessoa no chão. Ela, então, começou a apresentar habilidades em luta, e começou a chutar e dar soco nos seres do Mal. Mais tarde, ela começa a combinar suas habilidades de artes maciais, com seus poderes telecinéticos, e começou a desafiar a gravidade, podendo dar chute no ar, dar flips, e fazer acrobácias, mostrando a habilidade de Levitação Telecinética, Poderes Temporários thumb|250px|Prue recebendo uma premonição. *'Premonição':Em 2000, Leo foi atacado por um Guardião das Trevas, e ele foi procurar ajuda das irmãs, porque ele poderia morrer com o veneno da flecha. Piper, então, decide fazer um feitiço para mudar de poderes, mas isso fez com que acidentalmente Prue trocasse de poder com Phoebe, e Phoebe trocasse de poder de Prue. Prue teve uma premonição, e viu um vaso caindo, enquanto Kit passava. Ela também conseguiu rastrear a inocente Daisy. Ela desenvolveu um novo respeito pela sua irmã mais nova depois deste incidente, e nunca brincava com ela sobre ela não ter visão do futuro novamente. thumb|250px|Prue usando o poder de toque de morte. *'Toque da Morte':Para evitar que um Guardião das Trevas chamado Alec matasse uma mulher inocente, chamada Daisy, Prue lança um feitiço de mudar de poderes que deu a Alec o poder da premonição e a Prue todos os poderes da um Guardião das Trevas, incluindo o Toque da Morte. Com esses novos poderes, ela usou o toque da morte para incinerar Alec, finalmente, matá-lo. O toque da morte e provocado plo ódio, e Prue falou que nunca gostaria de sentir tanto ódio. Antes que ele foi completamente destruída, Prue usou o feitiço para voltar o poder de Phoebe. thumb|250px|Prue lendo os pensamentos de Jack. *'Telepatia':Em 2000, Prue e sua irmã Piper, tiveram que lançar um Feitiço Para Ouvir Pensamentos Secretos, pois estavam convencidas de que seus namorados eram feiticeiros, mas queriam confirmar. . Prue se convenceu de que seu namorado, Jack, é um bruxo depois de vê-lo em dois lugares e acreditando que ele piscou, no entanto Prue descobre que seu novo namorado, na verdade, tem um irmão gêmeo chamado Jeff que trabalha em um necrotério. Depois de descobrir isso, Prue bate os dois e sai de seu escritório. Este poder também foi usado para ajudar a si mesma, bem como Piper matar dois feitiçeiros chamado Coletores lendo seus pensamentos e arruinando seus planos para matá-los. thumb|250px| *'Empatia':Em 2001, Prue fez um feitiço, para um empata de livrar de seus poderes. Porém, quando o empata se livrou dos poderes, ela acidentalmente adquire o poder de empatia. Inicialmente, Prue conseguia controlar esse poder, apenas sentindo coisas perto dela. Mas como seu poder cresce, ela passa a sentir as emoções de todo São Francisco, e não conseguia controlar, porque não era para ela ser uma empata, e quase foi destruida por todas as emoções fortesCom ajuda do Padre Thomas, ela foi capaz de controlar a empatia, e acabou que a empatia avançou seus poderes, capazes de realizar façanhas espetaculares de artes macias. thumb|250px|Prue como uma feiticeira. *'Piscar' e Aportação:Em 2001, Prue foi enganada, e acidentalmente se casou com um feiticeiro chamado Zile, fazendo com que ela se tornasse um, e consequentemente, fazendo suas irmãs tornarem-se feiticeiras também. Ela teve o poder de Piscar, teletransporte tradicional entre feiticeiros. Ela também foi capaz de se teletransportar um athame em sua mão através do poder da Aportação. Além disso, seus poderes telecinéticos pareciam estar mais fortes. ela virou bruxa novamente, depois que ela e suas irmãs quebraram o vínculo que os amarraram para o mal. Vida Romântica Andy Trudeau Reunindo-se Com Andy Trudeau thumb|200px|left|Prue conversando com Andy. No Hospital Memorial São Francisco, Prue acidentalmente se encontra com um antigo amigo, Andy Trudeau. Andy estava no Hospital, porque investigava o assassinato de Serena Fredrick, enquanto Prue estava lá, porque foi buscar sua irmã Phoebe, que tinha caido e se machucado depois de sua primeira Premonição. Gentilemente, Andy convida Prue para tomar uma xicara de café, e acaba admitindo que sabe sobre o noivado de Prue com Roger. Mas ela teve vários problemas com a Magia, por causa das mortes que os demônios causavam, e Andy sempre investigava, e as irmãs sempre estavam no meio. thumb|200px|Prue fazendo o feitiço da verdade. Então, Prue pensou em falar para Andy, que ela e suas irmãs são bruxas, vendo que era a única opção para resolver todos os problemas entre eles. Mas ela tinha receios sobre como ele reagiria perante a verdade. Ela procura algum feitiço no Livro das Sombras, e acha o Feitiço da Verdade. Depois que ela recita o feitiço, no seu escritório da Bucklands, ela chama Andy. Prue usa telecinese em um objeto em cima da mesa, e Andy fica assustado, logo após ela falar que era uma Bruxa. Andy pede um tempo para Prue, para ele pensar sobre isso. Mas Prue fala que ele tem que falar isso até o fim do dia, porque o feitiço só dura 24 horas. thumb|200px|left|Prue e Andy quase se beijando. Então, Prue vai átras de Andy, e pergunta sobre o que vai ser deles agora, que Andy sabe sobre o segredo dela. Andy não sabia o que dizer, ele estava desconfortável com a situação, ele não estava claro o que significa e não entendia os poderes e quando os dois iam se beijar, o tempo feitiço da verdade acaba, e Andy não se lembrava do que estavam falando, nem que Prue era uma bruxa, e decide ir embora. Então, ela decide terminar com o relacionamento entre os dois. Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts". Os dois continuaram a ser amigos, mas andy suspeita sobre Prue e seu segredo, faz com que ambos crescem mais distantes uns dos outros. Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "When Bad Warlocks Go Good". thumb|200px|Reação de Andy, ao saber sobre a verdade sobre as irmãs. Mais tarde, quando Prue vê um sequestro de um garoto, um reporter a vê usando seus poderes em um Grimlock e uma criança. Então, Andy segue Prue para baixo de um bueiro, onde os Grimlocks tinham deixado as crianças sequestradas dois meninos. Andy fica cara a cara com um deles, e Prue arremessa um pólo para ele, salvando-o, no entanto, finalmente, revelando seu segredo para ele. Mas ele disse a ela que não importa se ela tinha um minuto, um mês ou um ano para pensar nisso, isso não mudaria a verdade. Andy disse que poderia ser por causa de todo o mal que ele lidou com todos os dias no trabalho. Prue entendeu, sabendo que ela queria exatamente a mesma coisa, mas ela não pode. Dizendo Adeus a Andy Responsabilizando para Morte de Andy Vida Profissional thumb|250px|Prue discutindo com Roger. *'Museu de História Natural':Prue começou a trabalhar no Museu de História Natural, desde de a faculdade. Nesse Museu, seu chefe, Roger, tornou-se noivo dela mais tarde, mas ela descobre que ele estava paquerando Phoebe, apesar de pensar inicialmente que era ao contrário. Então, como os poderes de Prue estavam aparecendo, ela acidentamente fez a tinta da caneta explodir em Roger, devido a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento. Como não aguentava mais vê-lo, Prue se demitiu, e arranjou um emprego em uma casa de leilões. thumb|250px|Prue trabalhando na Buckland. *'Buckland':Como não aguentava mais vê-lo, Prue se demitiu, e arranjou um emprego em uma casa de leilões, chamada Buckland. O dono da Buckland, era Rex Buckland, que tinha como assistende Hannah Webster. Os dois elogiaram a forma como ele gostava que ela trabalhava no Museu, e talvez por isso que ela recebeu um telefoma, para que ela fosse entrevistada, em um trabalho especializado em Artefatos Antigos. Prue observou que suas áreas de especialização, são datadas da dinastia Mingh para um cartão de beisebol Mark McGwire novato.thumb|250px|Prue se despedindo do seu emprego. Sem ela saber Rex Buckland e Hannah Webster eram dois demônios, que conspiravam para matar as Encantadas. Mas ela e suas irmãs descobriam isso, e os derrotaram. Prue descobriu seu poder de Projeção Astral na Buckland, durante um reunião importante. Piper foi junto, e ficou esperando em outra sala. Ela ficava apressando Prue, mas ela tinha que prestar atenção, e acabou se frustrando com Piper. Então, uma réplica de Prue apareceu ao lado de Piper. Ela decidiu parar de trabalhar lá depois de um patrão desonesto novos assumiu, e Prue discordou com sua maneira de trabalhar. Assim também termina seu relacionamento com Jack Sheridan. I've Got You Under My Skin até Awakened.. thumb|250px| *'415 Magazine':Desde Prue era uma criança, ela queria se tornar um jornalista fotográfico profissional pela inspiração de um homem chamado Finley Beck. Após um ano e meio na Casa de Leilões, ela desistiu e usou seu tempo livre para descobrir o que ela realmente queria fazer. Prue logo cumpriu seu sonho de infância quando ela foi contratada pela 415 Magazine, logo após ter tirado uma ótima foto de uma inocente, que estava sendo influencida por um Espirito Assassino. Ela rapidamente se tornou um dos maiores fotógrafos antes de morrer. Murphy's Luck até All Hell Breaks Loose.. Etimologia *'Prudence':A forma medieval de Prudence. Na Inglaterra, foi utilizado durante a Idade Média e foi restaurado no século 17 pelos puritanos, em parte, a prudência palavra em Inglês, em última instância, a mesma fonte. *'Halliwell':Derivado de um dos vários lugares nomeados com o Inglês Antigo pré 7 elementos Século "halig" que significa "santo", mais "bem (a)", poço ou nascente. Esses locais incluem Halliwell em Lancashire, registrado como Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell em Dorset e Oxfordshire aparecem, respectivamente, como Halegewelle e Haliwelle no Domesday Book de 1086; Halwell e Halwill em Devonshire, registrado como Halgewilla em 1086, e Holywell em Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire e Cornualha. Notas thumb|250px|Prue estudando o Livro das Sombras. * Prue tem um ótimo conhecimento do Livro das Sombras. Revelado no episódio "The Honeymoon's Over". * Prue é a única das quatro irmãs que não tem olhos castanhos, Prue tinha olhos verdes. * Prue morreu quando ela empurrou Griffiths para fora do caminho, se ela havia movido telecinéticamente ou não se preocupar com ele, ela provavelmente ainda estaria vivo. * Prue quebrou o tornozelo em 7 anos de idade. Mencionado por Piper, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Phoebe ensinou Prue como dar beijo francês. Mencionado por Phoebe, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Prue pegou catapora de Piper, quando eram crianças. Mencionado por Piper, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Prue tem uma predileção por Twizzers. thumb|250px|Prue depois de ter dado um golpe em Vince. * Prue foi a única irmã a ver seus poderes no futuro. Quando ela finalmente aprendeu a controlar empatia, apesar de que Phoebe e Piper viram como poderiam ser em um futuro alternativo, e Paige ter visto quando foi no Limbo. * Os nomes Prue e Phoebe vêm de ancestrais. * Prue foi uma líder de torcida e presidente da classe no ensino médio. * Prue carrega uma semelhança impressionante ao seu futuro sobrinho Chris. Ambos têm cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, bem como o poder de telecinese. Eles também têm personalidades parecidas, eles são ambos sérios, business-like, teimoso e muito cuidado para a sua família o bem-estar. Além disso, ambos têm encontrado o Anjo da Morte algum tempo antes de suas mortes. Os dois ainda têm o mesmo signo de nascimento. thumb|250px| * Prue é uma ótima manejadora de armas. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". * Por quase 20 anos, Prue nunca poderia dizer eu te amo como foram as últimas palavras que ela falou para a mãe antes que ela foi morta. Revelado por Prue, na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "From Fear to Eternity". * Prue nunca conheceu Paige, embora seja provável que ela ainda cuida da sua vida após a morte. * Prue prometeu a Piper, que antes de seu casamento, que ela iria parar alguém que tentou estragar a cerimônia. Ironicamente, foi Prue (em sua forma astral) que arruinou o casamento de Piper. Como visto em Just Harried. thumb|250px|P. Bowen, vida passada de Prue. * Sua vida passada por ter tido telecinese, como Prue teve, pois Bowen foi capaz de saltar em uma altura que Prue e Billie dava. * Não gosta de surpresas e é muito cautelosa de qualquer um que tenta chegar perto de suas irmãs. * Sua camisa da sorte é roxo. * Sua vida passada por ter tido telecinese, como Prue teve, pois Bowen foi capaz de saltar em uma altura que Prue e Billie dava. * Ela nunca se perdoou por Phoebe ir ao Hospial por causa de um acidente de carro enquanto ela estava dirigindo. thumb|250px|Prue obecada em encontrar demônios. * Prue ficou obcecada em matar demônios quando a Triade apareceu. * Prue tinha medo de se afogar, que ela superou e foi a única bruxa derrotar Barbas por conta própria. * Prue nunca teve medo do escuro. Mencionado por Victo, no episódio " Thank You for Not Morphing". * Prue sabe falar e ler latim muito bem. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "The Painted World". * Prue nunca teve poderes de um Guardião de Luz. Piper teve em "Love Hurts" e "Siren Song". Phoebe teve em "Enter the Demon". * Prue e sua mãe foram mortas por demônios elementais; Prue por Shax, um demônio que usa o vento, e sua mãe pelo Demônio da Água, o que obviamente mata com água. * Ela não suporta quando as pessoas falam na pré-visualizações. Trivia thumb|250px * Prue é retratada pela atriz Shannen Doherty, que é provavelmente conhecida por seu papel como Brenda Walsh em 90210. * Shannen Doherty proibiu sua imagem com personagem Prue na série e nos quadrinhos. * Em 2007, a AOL chamado a bruxa Prue maior 10 da história da TV bruxa e sua irmã Piper era o número 1. * Shannen Doherty admitiu no Twitter que seu episódio favorito em Charmed foi a sua última atuação em Charmed. * Holly Marie Combs Twittou que Aaron Spelling tinha outra pessoa em mente para o papel de Prue. Ela também disse que eles queriam Shannen Doherty para lfazer o papel de Piper. * Brad Kern afirmou que foi idéia de Shannen para ter Prue desenvolver habilidades de luta. Notas e Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Principais personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Boas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Bruxas Falecidas Categoria:Nivel Alto de Bruxas Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Poderes Absolutos